


[Moriarty/Lestrade]得失且终 I am lost.

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall





	[Moriarty/Lestrade]得失且终 I am lost.

-Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty.   
  -A strange name.  
  
  
   这个世界总会将深刻的愤怒填塞我左胸以下的沟壑，如同一个妄图戏耍他人目光却整日眺望未来的愚蠢的幼童——它是那样充满那种天真的个性，随意向往，肆意扔弃。于现实面前毫厘不触而终日于狂躁癫想中撕扯一种想象的弧度——粗糙，突兀，令人胸口的血气翻腾而无法扭曲面部肌肉的曲线——所以我想它如此愚蠢无知而表现出一种孩童所特有的愚昧而填埋着稚气的残忍。  
  
  因而我并不曾妄图把这些如尘泥般尖叫的平静研磨进指尖里。  
  
  
  这世界上存在的事物太多了，我并不妄想自己能全部探知而手握其中。那些东西过于无用，例如那些号称能够破解一切的秘密——它会存在吗？我不知道。因为它不曾在繁乱的空间中揪起一种欲望停滞的疼痛，我也就不在乎了。  
    
  只是这世界上总有夺取眼球的妄想，比如说那个Sherlock Holmes,当然，他身边的那个军医也如此，他们自视天才——不，别否认，他们也许是的，你知道。一种从大脑回沟中跃起的欲望让他们垂涎，他们逃不掉的。铁锈与烟火，干涩的汗水与散落的血液，他们并不能放弃他们于此的追逐雀跃，因此最终他们会知道这是妄想。  
  我无意带领他们踏出这一步。  
  
  
  而那些平淡而无法为人所知的触知，如璞石暗尘般藏掩于足下指间，是光华无法照耀的——Sherlock Holmes抚摸过那种暗色的思绪，但他放弃了。——别介意我的窥探，在他将指尖从Lestrade的鼻梁上滑下来的时候我正通过模糊的影像注视着他舔舐自己的轻蔑，那几乎使我尖笑出声了，只是另一种情感袭击了我撕扯视网膜的冲动——他是如此自妄聪醒，却仍然忍受不住平凡的奢望——就像他沉溺于与那名军医各种方面的纠缠罢了。  
  我仍然很高兴沉耽于沉默中，却仍然无可触碰。  
  那是我所熟悉的，愤怒而空洞爆炸在胸膛中，一次又一次。这是我所应得的，无论是他的衰老沉淀还是平实冲动，包括黑灰色的外套还有始终如一的白色衬衫——这难道是身为一个探长必须的装饰吗？它们让你得以沉默亲近于事实伏于尘土，也让你欢腾雀跃于真相哀于冥思。  
   He is my king. 仅有如此我才能为你奋进而无知。  
  
  
   He is MY KING.  
   我将会为你夺取的，你的皇冠驾驭着我身所往，手杖指导我心所向，披风掩去逃离之路——我将以血肉之躯为你雀跃，足踏你所沉溺之曲——我会出现在你面前的，无论Holmes是否感知。我不能允许那种触碰，愚望而浅视，这是我的珍宝，我的守护而无可忍受他人探触窥知。  
  
  
  
  
  
  那并不是很久以前。人们都有第一次，对吧？  
  我如今回想起来总是能够在记忆中一堆警察的形象中挖掘他所在，在水泥冷硬的气息和布满粉尘的空气之中，以及双脚感触的虚空，这并非难以预测。那些站立在地面上仰望的人们似乎惶恐万分，却又冷漠必然——我听不见他们所言，警察也在相距甚远的地方。我沉浸在一种疑惑里，似乎如此简洁易明却无可探寻，那是我的“生命”，不不不，那是“身体”。即便如此，他们为什么都仰望着坠落呢？  
  几个警察在呼喊着，哦何必呢，我想他们昨晚灌到血管中的酒精让他们更想跳楼吧？或许还有长时间的加班以及文件工作，他们拥抱了油墨太久了所以出来找寻乐趣，却只是遇到一个在旧楼屋顶上呆了一个下午的蠢人。太可怜了。  
  他们怎么会相信一个在旧房顶上久坐了四个小时的人会跳楼自杀？那最多也就是一个重力实验。  
  看看那个无能为力的小警察，看看他。过度劳累，忠实平和，固执己见——他难道没看出来他的小上司都要将我一脚踢下楼了吗？那疯狂的人的海洛因交易时间只剩下半个小时了，他不可能再等了，他的毒瘾会杀了你的。  
  一种肆意刮擦地面的声响跳响在地面上，我知道接下来会是如何的，警察的作用就是逼迫人们跳楼而寻求下一次失坠。  
  
  一种温和而粗暴的撞击席卷了我的胃部，一条小麦色的手臂环抱我的躯干，一份全新的力量拖拽我的身体——这必然是粗鲁却不失柔和的，皮肤上不属于自身的全新的温度正在灼烧着，衣物与粗糙地面摩擦的疼痛在大脑的麻木间爆裂，他撕扯我的衣服把我压制在地面上，他的骨骼敲击我的肋骨和地面——他迫使我脱离我的选择，而我毫不反抗。  
  轻微的烟草，汗水，烟尘，粗重而危险的呼吸，怀抱之间的疼痛抚摸着我——“我并没有做任何事。”  
  
  沉重的空气毫不停息压制一切，他似乎认为我会回头毫不犹豫冲向地面一般双手紧握我的肩膀，身体相互交叠压迫，他心脏泵动的急促响应在我的肋骨间。  
  他抓住了什么，而我是如此心甘情愿却无力，那自然不是我所能抗争的一切。  
  
   “Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty. ”  
  “A strange name，I suppose.”  
  
  
    
  
  在那之后，一切都消失了，他的令人厌恶的上司，我那份需要保证胸膛空洞的耐心。  
  
  DI Lestrade.这几个字母在我嘴巴里跳出的感觉太奇怪了，但是我无法忍受一个单词的亲昵，那似乎并不是我所能把握的。  
  我潜藏在一个小团伙之中，他们犯罪——哦这是当然的，要不然太无聊了——Lestrade总是抱着他那种抚慰一切的正义心去寻找一切，一个个小孩，一位位女士，一句句线索，一切重叠在他的眼睛里被他踩在脚下。  
  他就像平静的灰鸽，跳跃过一切平淡如同面包屑的诱饵飞进填充满暗色的湿冷荆棘里。  
  
  一堆躁动惊恐而懦弱的哭泣呜咽在填满废弃物的偌大仓库里，儿童和一些学生，他们的恐惧被绳索缠绕、被布条堵塞在喉咙里，鼻涕和眼泪可以淹没他们自己。  
  我与他们忍受着同样的疼痛，全身都是湿冷的气息——我被丢弃了，那些人自以为找到了什么伟大的恐怖团伙可以依靠，他们开始毫无顾忌了。我不在乎。  
  我此时只希望他过来，我知道他会来的，来到我身边，作为一个解救者来填满人们内心的创口，解开死结给他们一块毯子给予安抚，以一种强硬的力量带领他们逃脱桎梏——  
  脚步声会出现的。  
  
  平稳的脚步摩擦过地板并不平滑的线条，制服的边角越过杂物的山堆。我会见到他的，我知道。  
  
  他站在一种淋漓的黑红色里，枪被丝毫不动的举着，鲜血从他的发间浸入他的皮肤，四散在他的衬衫上，平静的腥气包裹着他，如同王者的披风与权力的禁锢之笼。那种气息在他飞奔过来的时候破碎开来散落到人们的呼吸之中，轻声的尖叫开始回荡而我全身僵硬。  
  我开始发抖——我也不知道为什么，嘴唇的抖动带动内脏的抽搐，难以维系的呼吸撕扯我的喉咙，我无法发出任何声响而哽咽，我妄图挣扎，这时绳索让我明白它们的意义即是痛苦于无力前进。  
    
  儿童被一个个送出仓库，无用的尖叫消失在空气里。  
  他最后来到我面前，他颤抖的双手甚至无法解开绳索，他的身躯因为脱力和眩晕倚靠在我身上，凝固的血液沾染上我的衣服，他的脖颈暴露在我的肩膀上——他似乎是用尽一切力气撕扯那些束缚，他身上的沉吟于皮肉的痛苦在我耳边哭号，他的心脏仍然贴紧我的左胸，艰难的呼吸并不是唯一不易于维系的事物。  
  
  
  所有的牵缚被褪尽之后我只能扯住他衬衫的前襟，暗红色随着他心脏的跳动染盖至皮肤上，无力的颤栗从喉咙传递到指尖，我终于可以在头脑的停顿和气体在咽喉的冲撞间发声——  
  “Give me ...a kiss. I beg you,please,please......”  
  
  那是一种恳求，我清晰地记得。  
  但他给了我一个吻。冰冷的温度和他的嘴唇一起烙印在我的颧骨上，他的手指在我肩膀的骨头上摩擦，一种错落的感触传递到我的大脑皮层——我知道何为哀求何为奢望，但它们只是都在同一刻实现是如此令人感知撼慑而迷茫。  
  
  
“Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty. ”  
  “A strange name，indeed.”  
  
  
  我所感知的一切是易于得失而轻逝，因而我不曾妄想将感知所锢，但我穷尽所余希愿抓住的，它与礼物无关却仍然令人沉浸于欣喜的眩晕和无知的冲动之中，似乎又虚无而无可触碰，最终也只能任由它来去在痛意与快感的交错中，任凭其得失且有所终。


End file.
